Sugar Scrub
by Midnightdam56
Summary: Leo gets all sweaty during practice, and Little Innocent Raphie decides to help him out! Nothing graphic, but it's a little more then what I usually write so I rated M just to be safe.


Okay so here's a small one shot. Someone said I made Raph too sensitive in my last story so I tried out a story that's a little different. ;)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Raph POV

I watched in awe as Leo performed a complex kata, that I didn't even know the name of.

His body stretched and turned, a small sheen of sweat across his skin.

I openly stared at him, and caught the light blush on his face when he spotted me.

I waited patiently until he finished his complicated kata before I spoke.

"Morning babe"

"I'm not your 'babe'." He said while starting a simple kata that didn't require much focus.

"So, I was wondering… are you gonna wash up before Casey and April get here?" I questioned innocently.

"Yeah. I'm taking a shower after practice. " he finished the kata, and did it again, but this time sharper and quicker.

"Oh… okay. Well I was wondering if you wanted to conserve water. "

"Conserve water?" He stopped his practice and turned to look at me. "And what idea do you have for that?"

"Guess you'll have to wait until after practice to see, huh Fearless?" I stated with a sly smirk.

He laughed before turning back to his practice.

I sat and watched, patiently, as he continued to perform kata after kata. He was absolute perfection. And he looked attractive when he had that focused expression on his face.

After he finished, I eagerly jerked him into the bathroom. I pressed him against the sink and kissed him passionately. He had to lean back over the sink because of my force. I started to strip him of his gear, and he did the same for me. I went to the shower and cut the water on. I pulled him in and we kissed again, only this time the cool water was there to wash over our green skin.

I held the smaller turtle tightly during our kiss, and I reached for the showers plug.

"Could you put this in? And oh! No bending the knees…" I gave a tilted smirk, and Leo returned an amused expression.

Fearless turned around, and basically did a toe touch to put the stopper in the bottom of the tub.

I got a fine view of his ass, and could resist the urge to slap it.

He turned back around a dangerous snarl on his face. He captured his lips in mine, as he challenged my dominance. I won quite easily, using my size and strength to over power the smaller turtle.

"That was cute, Leo. Real cute, but don' ya ever deny me what's mine, got it?" I said while cupping his butt.

He growled, but I drowned it out with one of my own.

I loved when he fought me, and I loved forcing him into submission. I swear, it's what I live for.

"Sit. " I ordered.

I reached over him and cut the shower off.

There was now a tub filled with steamy water, thanks to Leo putting in the shower plug.

Leo sat, and I followed suit, before pulling out something I new he would enjoy.

Sugar scrub.

It was this grainy blue-green substance that was rubbed over skin to make it softer and what not.

I set the container aside, and leaned back against the tub.

"Turn facing opposite of me, and then lay down, belly first. " I ordered coldly, making use of my standing dominance.

He obeyed, and I stretched my legs to where they where on either side of his shell. My feet crossed at the very end of the tub, and his head rested between them, keeping him from drowning. His tail was tucked in, keeping me from seeing what I wanted to.

But I wasn't about to force him to move his tail. No, I would just pleasure him until his tail was wagging so hard you wouldn't even be able to see it!

So I pulled out the sugar scrub and put a clump of it on my hands.

I gently rubbed it up his sides, and I felt him shiver. I rubbed harder, and he moaned quietly.

He wiggled his waist, and I knew that he was excited.

So I leaned further up and rubbed some of the grainy substance over his shoulders before massaging it in.

I would be rewarded with the occasional moan, and even a churr at one point.

I moved my attention to his thighs, and I kneaded the scratchy substance into them. I saw his tail perk up, and I couldn't keep from smirking. I dragged my hands slowly, yet deliberately up towards his ass, and I guessed he was embarrassed because then his face was under water and he was blowing bubbles.

I laughed before questioning him. "Shy?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, you just-… it just feels so good…!" He said and I saw the first small wag of his tail.

I grabbed some more of the Sugar Scrub before slapping it on his ass.

I groped his cheeks hard, earning a loud moan and two more wags.

Then I gently traced shapes on his firm butt, earning shivers of pleasure.

I quickly replaced the gentle strokes with another slap, and then I gripped his ass roughly and massaged my thumbs into his flesh. He moaned, and his tail started to continuously wiggle. I released him, and grabbed a small cup and filled it with water. I started to rinse off the sugar scrub, and he shuddered at the feeling of cool water gently running and tickling his ass. His tail wagged furiously, and I got the full view…

After I finished rinsing him of the wonderful Sugar Scrub, I ordered him to turn over and sit up. I scooted closer, and his legs went over my thighs, as I pulled him to where our groins touched.

He rocked into me, and I kissed him in return. He gave a moan, and I knew that our little Sugar Scrub experience had Fearless ready for some real turtle.

"My room or yours?" He questioned.

I smirked at his anxiousness. It was usually me to ask for sex, not the other way around, but hey, I'm not complaining!

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry it's so short, I just wanted it to be a small one shot.

Review what you think! And give me any ideas for future stories! Btw, I didn't write the majority of this. It's not really my style… but I kinda changed it to try and, I don't know, make it look more like mine? My friend wrote this and wanted me to post it. So here it is!

~Midnightdam56;)


End file.
